uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-24: You Filthy Scavengers
Summary: Nimrod Strange and his Third World Slayers hire a group of professional assassins consisting of Boomerang, Domino, Javelin and Taskmaster to hunt down and take out Arsenal, Batman and Moon Knight. Location: Old Quarry, Westchester County Participants: Boomerang (NPC), Domino, Javelin (NPC), Nimrod Strange (NPC), and Taskmaster Rating: PG-13 (Language and Violence) Midnight, the Old Quarry just east of the Museum and Ferris Wheel, out of sight and sounds of the city or local area. Several vehicles would be parked, silhouettes of various forms were center of the car lights. The gravel road that led to this secluded meeting point was hard to find but once on it the landmarks were unmistakable, they lead back here to this... clandestine crowd. Men in suits milled around the parked cars, cigarettes were visible and sparked up here and there, as well as talking; the focal point of the attention for those at least paying mind were the forms in the middle of the lights. There was one more arrival they were waiting for, the assassin, mercenary mutant known as Domino. The roar of the beast was heard a distance off, down the road and then the engine cut and silence. It was a hard acceleration on the engine before it was cut and the gravel made the tell tale crunching noises that foretold an approach. Not on feet but on wheels. The motorcycle was coasting in the rest of the distance and left parked out of the way. Taking off the trench coat what was revealed beneath was the latex like body suit, openings from the side of outer thighs to hips leaving space in such attire for eased movement. Any flash of light that would come to that area showed the contrast of pale flesh against the suits darkness. Her tac belt was secured and her Brownings were being checked as well as readied, one held at her side as she approached the group. Hard to trust such sudden calls with little Intel so she was even prepared for a set up, features ringing true to that with the deadpan set of slate blue eyes. "Gentlemen....Ladies" Add that last bit in, just to be on the safe side. A cigarette would flick through the air as the atmosphere changes weapons are drawn up and leveled as the newcomer approaches, a rigid alertness descends and the place goes deathly still until she speaks. A hand waves signaling them all off, that sense of ease falls again on the crowd. "This is our final guest?" An Australian accent blurts out as Domino arrives. The source of it was the black clad form wearing a trench coat much like her own yet hanging from straps and harnesses were a virtual arsenal of boomerangs. His 'theme' one could say, Fred Myers aka the Boomerang stood there. Studying the woman as she approaches. The other two men, were possibly known to her. A man in a yellow costume was the nearest, like the first he bore a bizarre weapon of choice, the javelin which like Boomerang was also his namesake. Short cropped blond hair stood up over a blue mask, a sneer was on his features as he looks over Domino, "Petey the Dog turned assassin? I like it." The final form, Taskmaster, his 'Skeletor' looking gear gone as he was wearing a tactical vest like armor with a sleeker newer version of a skull helmet on his head, two 45.'s strapped in a shoulder harness. "Domino, heard you're one of the best shots around... can't wait to see it for myself." The rise of weapons to greet her had her moving to level hers and somewhere in the rapid blur of movement the other was drawn and held out in opposing direction, but both had a target to reciprocate the welcome to. When they eased she waited another heartbeat before she did to, keeping them out and resting at her sides, the metal muzzle or her pistols still thankfully cold as they tapped against pale flesh of upper thighs. The Boomerang got a once over and the Javelin was rested on and the smile that split her lips was chilled at the edges. "Who ordered a walking yield sign? Get a better line, it's been overused." The sarcasm was met with a smile though, some form of camaraderie being attempted with return jabs, though she would likely do this and once it was over never see them again. Taskmaster, got a pause in her look as if she was trying to piece something together with him, recognition maybe. "If it calls for it..." Queue for someone to speak up, there was 'splaining to be done. "You silly bi-" Javelin blurted one of his hands actually rose up like he was about to smack at Domino stopping as a man near one of the cars clears his throat. "Gentleman, ladies, no need for that. Not right now at least... I need all of you in tip top shape." The figure says as he strides into view, a brawny looking man with spiked blond hair wearing a woolen military sweater and slacks came forward. "I was the one who sent out the meeting request, I may also be your employer." Taskmaster was disappointed they weren't going to fight. He had yet to see either in action before and was more than eager to add their talents to his own considerable pool. A chuckle came from him and he tries to goad it on, "Best stand down boy, I think she has your number." The other man, the Australian known as Boomerang would snicker at Taskmaster's remark, "Oy, both of ya simmer it down abit, I'd loik to get paid ere before long." Javelin got that smile to return, and the rise of his hand was met unflinchingly with her eyes returning to him. Everyone got their say in, even the employer, who got her eyes to slide away from Javelin for the moment, though the murmur of words was obviously to him. "Later sweets, I think we have traffic to direct." Her tongue clicked from the roof of her mouth and with that minute gesture the smile was gone and business took over, her features returning to an attentive, yet placid, rest. Her posture straightened as she holstered bot of her weapons and folded her arms over her chest. Never a dull moment, and she was relatively glad for it - the day was getting boring. It was obvious Javelin was simmering, a grudging lift of his chin was given as his head tips up pride stung, being snubbed by her pissed him off beyond measure but he'd deal with that when it came to. She's not even in the top 10 is she? Or was she. He had to look again. The man who called them all up here manages to grin, an ugly thing that made his broad features split wider, he looks just like some steroid-ed out football player trying to fit into a preps clothing which obviously housed weapons underneath. "The name is Nimrod Strange, I was and sometimes am a mercenary like all of you, I went by the codename Arsenal. A pleasure... I wanted to meet with all of you because I have need of your services and I know you're pros who ain't about to ask what I'm up to. Right? " His smile remains as he talks. Taskmaster released a heavy sigh arms folding over his chest as he gave a sideways glance at the others then Arsenal, "I remember hearing about you, not much but I heard." Boomerang was quiet, just listening he wanted to get this over-with and get back to his hot-tub. It was not on purpose she got Javelin simmering, but he could stew on it and hopefully after the job it would have been blown out. But if not it would just be a little extra to deal with before she called it a night. Domino really had to work on her people skills, or lack thereof - perhaps read them a bit before jabbing back, but Petey the Dog was getting old. Yawn...It stretched dark lips before the talking continued by the one who now gave up his information and began to open up the course of the groups field day. She did not have anything to say at this point, a retired Merc, or on again off again truly piqued her interest, considering he was hiring others to do a job for him. How deep was this proverbial wading pool? The question was asked but not voiced. Glad to see he had all of their attention Nimrod Strange, arms folded behind his back stopped infront of them, this made the shirt draw tight on his frame only adding to his bizarre wannabe 'suit' appearance. Man did he look out of place. "So, down to the job." Ignoring Taskmasters somewhat snide remark of having heard but not heard. "I got a costumed lunatic issue, both in New York and Gotham, mainly New York. I want to expand from the little shit, get on with the big dogs like Kingpin and the Joker, but I got something else too a vision... the Third World Slayers will rise up... and. " Boomerang would cut in, "Yeah yeah mate. We got it, tell us what the gig is." Glaring Nimrod would clear his throat, adjusting his collar. "Alright, deal is... I can't do that if other chumps are using my name or if freak-shows like the Batman or Moon Knight are causing me grief. "I want you four to run with me, bodyguards, security detail, hit men... Theres some punk ass using the name Arsenal, I want him dead. I want the others kept out of my hair which means I want them dead too, you get me? I'll pay you each 2 million a head." Veins were popping out of Nimrods neck and forehead as he spoke, he looked quite intense and serious right now. Domino watched Nimrod carefully, her eyes narrowed in the speculation as he mentioned the name of the group he was likely forming, and they were just the wrecking ball that would clear a path. Her assumption was making her chin dip low towards plexus before dark lips split and waited for the moment he was done to interject. "So tonight is simply a meeting to ask if we are in or out? This job being that we level the playing field //for// you so you can go on with some master plan?" Once that bit was spoken her chin rose and her eyes were set upon Nimrod unblinking. She was not about to reveal she had already gotten into a slight scuffle with Batman, his name not being an issue in her book due to his interference, but the rest...She did not even know them, this rose a big question, but then again..2 million.. How much would she really care? She knew one thing...She wanted to know the truth about his plans with Third World Slayers, and she likely wouldn't get it from Nimrod. Frowning Nimrod looks at Domino,"I'm giving you a job. You can take it or leave it... 2 million a head. You stick around and go security I'll throw in a paycheck by the weekly basis. Guard my shit, wipe out these psychopaths with capes, murder this wannabe Arsenal. Not too hard is it?" Boomerang snickers holding up one of his 'tools' fingers rubbing the sharp edge of it. "I think it sounds like a plan mate, count me in." The blond with the javelins looked quiet not as eager as Boomerang, "The Bat? I think you should raise the price, that guy is top league, a serious heavy hitter." Taskmaster remained with his arms folded calculating, "I agree, up the price Nimrod, go to 3.5 million per head and you got deal." He wasn't an idiot, he heard the rumors, seen what some of them can do and personally tangled with Moon Knight, that man was a to the core lunatic, he would let the others handle him, Arsenal and Batman though... now that could be fun. Security would get her in enough, and spare time hits was doable, though unlike the rest whom seemed eager whit the money and now more money to boot, it still did not sit completely right. Despite Nimrod's moment of scorn Domino kept an emotionless mask set on her face, even through the thoughts that ran at face paced through her mind. When Taskmaster spoke up her head tilted his way and a faux smile curled the corners of lips. "That makes it far more tempting. You want security, that's the easy part... But post my own run in with Batman, if the others are his caliber, the price is fair. Agree to that and I am in." There was a token time if any to speak up about the Batman and play along willingly. Nimrod Strange scoffed openly, his eyes bugging out. "3.5? You fuckin' kidding me. No, I'll go..." A pause as one of the suits came forward, a dark skinned woman with blond dyed hair, she whispered into his ear something that would go unheard. "2.5, TOPS, and I'll pay each of you 500k upfront. No more than that... take it or leave it, god damned vultures." He would mutter. A shrug came from Boomerang. "I'm in and now I'm going home, 'ave your people get with my people, pal. Hooroo mates." Waving over his shoulder, walking off to leave. Javelin was holding out with Domino and Taskmaster. Waiting, this was the most money he'd ever heard spoken on a hit, of course he would wait this out. Money was involved, lots of it. Taskmaster snickers, "My people... who the hell is he kidding." Was heard in regards to Boomerang, who fortunately didn't hear it. "800k up front. Name is Taskmaster, not Cheap-ass-nobody." He presses. Domino watched Boomerang leave and her upper lip curled. The thought went unspoken and her shoulders rolled back, setting her into position for a bidding moment. The thoughts all came a slow halt in her mind and her fingers played over the butt of her weapon, a smooth motion as if it calmed something inside of her and made her think just a bit more straight. "800k up front, 3.5 for the Batman, 3 for Arsenal, and 2.5 for Moon Knight.." She was not underestimating the named mens skill and listing that by price, but she was doing it by urgency Nimrod displayed in desiring them dead, playing off his own shown ire from it. One brow rose upon pale forehead drawing up the same corner of her lips like a marionette string had been tugged. Under the skull mask Taskmaster was grinning at Domino, least the lady new how to bargain unlike these other two chumps. He finally shifts from his arms akimbo stance, "What'll it be Nimrod? Best money can buy, right here. Take it or leave it." Javelin's head bobbed, "S'right best money can buy, take it or leave it." A snap of the head in Javelin's direction and Arsenal/Nimrod was almost snarling, the woman once again whispering in his ear as a hand waves up. "Alright, deal. Make this happen, give Petra your bank accounts the money will be wired and information will be emailed to you on where you can reach me again, I want results you filthy scavengers... "He would mutter before getting into a car door slamming behind him, the woman left behind with some suits and a PDA. Domino wasn't looking at either of them while the blond-in-a-box spoke to Nimrod and it was all said and done. The her eyes turned to Javelin and a Cheshire smile flashed ivories at him. "Still hate me and want to have a go?" Her hands dropped but never too far, she was ready and it told by the shift in her stance that balanced her weight. It was all in good fun now, but she was offering that opportunity while speaking lowly between the three of them now, this apparent by the brief sweep of her eyes. "Scavengers, yet he is the one apparently willing to drain his allowance to have us pick off his prey. I'm amused and well fed, all thanks to him. Taskmaster, good bargaining skills." "Not the same kind of go now, the idea of some money like that has me all sorts of ornery feeling." Javelin would say to her, those his ego did have his cheeks flushing. "What do you say? Go get a drink and celebrate together?" Taskmaster snorts hearing Javelin, "I am the Taskmaster, pushing people is what I do." He said to the luck manipulating mutant. The cars of their employers goons pulling out of the quary. "He's desperate, it is obvious. Do either of you have designated targets yet? I won't be going after the Moon Knight, we have an... agreement." An image flashes in his mind of the raving mad man looming over him blood pouring from his body with a devil's presence, arrows jutting from his flesh, wounds that should have incapacitated him, should have left him to Taskmaster's mercy. His lips curl as he remembered he almost squealed in front of the psychopath and was still paying the physical therapy bills. No, he won't be facing the moon worshiping vigilante again, his face was remaining firmly attached to his head. Domino's stance did not change from being ready despite Javelin's assurance, but she did shift to face them both with an audible grunt. "I was hoping for some fun tonight, instead I had a bidding session. You let me down." A sidelong glance with the smirk still lingering was cast to Javelin before she brought her gaze to settle over Taskmaster once more. "I'll take whoever I run into first, and I will be hunting for all three of them." ..As well as research behind Nimrod's little organization. Turning slightly she looked off towards her bike and reached up sweep her hand over her face and push her hair back. "I will celebrate after the deposit is made, so rain-check." "Want to place a wager?" Asked Javelin a sneer across his features."Winner gets to name the reward of course."From his hip he drew up one of those customized javelin's balancing it in his hand. "A shame, you're no fun... definitely be taking you up on that rain check those sweet cheeks." Taskmaster looks from Domino to Javelin, "She's out of your league." He would remark snidely. Domino would have kept walking, she had managed to at least take two steps towards her motorcycle when she heard the well known sound of a weapon being drawn. The sound that had a reaction from her that was automatic and smooth. From the strap around her right thigh a throwing dagger was drawn and the only hint that came of it was when she turned her hand shot out and the aim was for the post of the Javelin just barely above his fingertips. Nothing needed to be said at this point, he either moved or kept playing it as a joke, but his draw was met and had the return, was it one he was looking for? Domino did not once look at Taskmaster as she spoke. "You know my league? Have you been voyeurizing me?" Tsk. Javelin's haft was struck just above his hand by Domino's throwing knife, his hand swept out and he hurls the weapon with uncanny precision that even Bullseye would have gave a nod to, well, maybe if he wasn't such a dick at least. The tip of the hurled instrument would snare her weapon harness and cut through a strip of cloth above one breast yet missing flesh, jerking her body with the force of the weapon and quite possibly pinning her to the ground. This sort of thing was to be expected of a man who could take on a Green Lantern. "Am I good or am I good?" "Part of the job babe. I've got an eye for appraisal." Taskmaster counters. "You best run Javelin, when I said shes out of your league I meant it... but thank you, by the way. That was a very nice throw." It was not very long, in fact even while Taskmaster was speaking that Javelin was being gripped, and with an audible tear the fabric and her body was loosed from the pin and she was back on her feet, wielding Javelin's own weapon with a quick spin to have it angling behind her as she bolted towards him. "My turn.." Banking to Javelins left she moved, her body already shifting to keep herself out of his reach if possible while she jumped into the air, swinging the Javelin around in a high arch to slap across Javelins back with hopefully enough force to put him onto the ground as well as launch herself a few more feet off to regain, the tip of the weapon aimed for where she estimated Javelin would be if he was still standing, or getting back up. The startled Javelin was struck soundly by Domino as she sprung to action, his shoulder blades bowing back as his arms went out wide. "Argh what the fu-" He wobbles forward one knee crashing to the ground as his hands struck down to the gravel ready to kick his leg out towards hers until he realizes she was pointing his own weapon at his face. She had the edge on speed and agility on him also very possibly skill, he realizes this as he stared at the tip knowing just how deadly sharp it was, especially since he was the one who labored over making sure they were razor honed. "Okay same team right?" Disappointed Javelin was backing down already Taskmaster huffs, turning around back to his car hopping over the door and into the seat, as he sat down his image shimmers a wave of digitalized change going over it so he would appear as an attractive Warren Worthington looking-ish man. Blond flowing hair and blue eyes. "You two kids have fun, we'll be seeing each other I'm sure, unless you plan on killing him, Domino." A smirk struck across Task's disguised pretty boy features. Had to love the Image Inducer. Taskmaster was not the only one surprised, Domino was as well that Javelin was giving in this easily. But it was all fun and likely he was expectant. "I really do hope you do not underestimate everybody, I do want that drink, and on that road, I wont be getting it." She pulled back the pointed spear head from him and turned the javelin so that the handle was facing him for the taking, pulling her dagger from its shaft. Domino did not turn her back from Javelin but she did walk away, still peering over her shoulder at him while one hand touched down on the torn fabric of her suit. "Mother f^*er." The other hand waves a careless goodbye to the underwear model that Taskmaster became. "Seriously, blond? Doesn't suit you." Once reaching her bike she climbed on, sliding her trench coat back over her shoulders and starting back up the beastly growl of the engine. "Race you out prince charming." One final wave was cast towards Javelin and the kick back of gravel shot out from beneath the wide back wheel of the motorcycle, spinning its position to aim her out and down the road. Cursing under his breath Javelin picks himself up."I know how to handle myself... just didn't want to hurt you any, and definitely on the rain check..." He said with a grin, his boots igniting as he rockets off his weapon returned the other two mercenaries headed their own way. Taskmaster adjusts the mirror looking at himself then turned it black. "Better?" He winks the car kicking up rocks and dirt before he was taking off after Domino, headed his own direction home where he could do his research and prepare. "I was thinking more like deep brown, but that works." It was yelled over her shoulder and likely not even heard as the engine roar of the Panhead was full throttle and rocketing Domino down the drive to leave a tail light in Taskmasters view. Category:Logs